Five Flowers for a Maiden Mare
by Dream Dragoness
Summary: When she discovers that a terrible foe is about to return to Equestria, it is up to Twilight Sparkle to find a way to stop it. Problem is, she has to deal with five colts who seek her heart at the same time. Inspired by "The Unexpected Love Life of Dusk Shine." Follows the show.


**Chapter 1**

**Demon of the Moon**

_Hi, everybrony. _

_Sorry. I just can't stop coming up with new fics for MLP. _

_Anyway, this fic was totally inspired by the fics 'On a Cross and Arrow' and especially 'The Unexpected Love Life of Dusk Shine." I just had to wonder what would happen if the roles were reverse. And I just love a reverse harem!_

_I do not own MLP or the fics that inspired this one._

* * *

><p><em>Once Upon a Time, in the Magical Land of Equestria, there were two regal brothers who ruled together and created harmony throughout the land. <em>

_To do this, the eldest used his alicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn. The younger brought out the moon to begin the night. _

_Thus, the two brothers maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all of the different types of ponies._

_As time went on, the younger brother became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day his brother brought forth, but shunned and slept through his beautiful night. _

_One fateful day, the younger alicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder brother tried to reason with him, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed him into a wicked stallion of darkness: Phantasm Daemonis._

_He vowed that he would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder brother harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponykind: The Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, he defeated his younger brother and banished him permanently into the moon. _

_The elder brother took on the responsibility for both sun and moon. And harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since._

As she read this, a unicorn mare looked up from her book and set her amethyst eyes towards the sky. She was a lavender-colored pony with an indigo mane and tail that had two pink stripes, one dark and one light, trail down to the ends. On her flank was a magenta star with six white smaller stars surrounding it.

"Elements of Harmony. I know I've heard those before…but where."

Not wanting to waste time, the mare's horn glowed a glistening magenta as her book levitated to her saddlebag. Once the bag was secure, she left her spot and headed off to her destination. Along the way, however, she was stopped by three stallions. One of them spoke with a smile.

"Twilight! There you are. Moon Dancer is having a shindig in the west castle courtyard. Wanna come?"

The mare, Twilight, backed away as she responded warily.

"Oh. Sorry guys. I've…uh…got a lot of studying to catch up on."

Without another word, she dashed off as the trio of stallions spoke amongst themselves.

"Honestly. Doesn't she do anything but study?"

"I think she's more interested in books than friends." The second stallion spoke.

The third looked back at the fleeing mare as he spoke to his friends.

"Shame. She is rather cute."

Back with Twilight, the unicorn was making her way to the castle library as she muttered to herself.

"I know I've heard of the Elements of Harmony."

She then burst through the door just as a little figure was about to head out.

"Thorn? Thorn~."

She then noticed a small purple and green dragoness on the floor as she spoke.

"Thorn! There you are."

Twilight then moved past the dragoness as she began searching through her books.

"Quick! Find me an old copy of _'Predictions and Prophecies.'_"

She then turned her head to find her assistant begrudgingly walking with a present impaled on her tail.

Raising an eyebrow, Twilight spoke. "What's that for?"

Taking notice of what's on her tail, Thorn removed it as she sighed.

"Well…it _was_ a gift for Moon Dancer. But..."

But her sentence was ended when the gift fell out and onto the floor.

Twilight returned her attention to the books as she spoke to the dragoness.

"Thorn. You know we don't have time for that sort of thing."

Thorn placed her fists on her hips as she spoke.

"But we're on a break."

Twilight didn't pay any attention as she used her unicorn magic to bring books down from a shelf in order to find what she was seeking. She spoke 'no' several times before growling in frustration.

"Argh! Thorn!"

"It's right here, Twilight." Thorn called out as she waved a book in her claws at the top of a ladder.

She was about to get down when a force pulled her and the book off the ladder and onto the floor. Reading the title, Twilight smile.

"Ah."

She then took the book while leaving the rest fall to the floor. With a snort, Thorn got to work cleaning up the books as she called out.

"You're welcome!"

Twilight flipped through the pages of the book, muttering 'Elements' until she found the page.

"Ah-ha! 'Elements of Harmony'. See 'The Demon of the Moon?'"

It was Thorn's turn to raise an eyebrow as she spoke.

"The Demon of the Moon? But that's just an old pony's tale."

Twilight searched through the book until she came across what the previous page referred to.

"Ah. '_The Demon of the Moon. A myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day on the thousandth year, the stars will aid his escape, and he will bring about nighttime eternal.'" _

Twilight's eyes widen as she gasped to Thorn.

"Thorn! Do you know what this means?"

"No~?" Thorn asked warily as she climbed down the ladder.

It was then that Twilight then began to act.

"Take a note, please. To the prince."

Thorn nodded as she got out an inked quill and a piece of parchment before speaking again.

"Ready when you are, Twilight."

Twilight then began to speak her message as Thorn wrote it down.

"'My dear teacher. My continuing studies of pony magic have lead me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster."

Thorn stopped as she looked to Twilight.

"Uh…preci-what?"

Twilight then went through different words until she reached 'brink' before Thorn continued as Twilight spoke on.

"For you see, the mythical Demon of the Moon is in fact Phantasm Daemonis, and he's about to return to Equestria and bring with him eternal night. Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

"Got it!" Thorn called out.

Twilight smiled as she looked out the window.

"Great! Send it."

Thorn raised her eyebrow again.

"Now?"

Twilight gave her assistant a confused look as she responded.

"Of course!"

Thorn then set the quill aside as she continued to voice her thoughts.

"I don't know, Twilight. Prince Solaris is a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. And it's, like, the day after tomorrow."

Twilight approached Thorn as she spoke.

"That's just it, Thorn. The day after tomorrow is the 1000th year of the Summer Sun Celebration. It's imperative that the prince is told right away."

As Thorn finished the letter by writing a word she figured was close, she rolled it up, tied a red ribbon with a gold horseshoe seal on it, and set it on fire, the ash flying away out the window above as she spoke.

"There. It's on its way. But I wouldn't hold your breath~."

Twilight then spoke with a smug look on her face.

"Oh, I'm not worried, little sis. The prince trusts me completely. In all the years he's been my mentor, he has never once doubted me."

Just then, Thorn let out a burp of flames as a scroll appeared in the smoke. As it dropped to the ground, Twilight spoke, still smug.

"I knew he'd want to take immediate action."

Thorn then proceeded with the letter.

"My dearest, most faithful student, Twilight. You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely."

Twilight gave out a satisfied sigh until seconds later...

"But you simply must stop reading those dusty old books."

…that she found her sigh premature.

* * *

><p><em>Later, over the skies of Equestria…<em>

Twilight found herself frowning as she and Thorn rode on a Pegasus-driven chariot over the clouds as Thorn continued to read the letter Prince Solaris had sent her.

"My dear Twilight. There is more to a young pony's life than studying. So I'm sending you to supervise the preparation for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville. And I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends."

Twilight gave out a groan as Thorn placed the note away before speaking to Twilight again.

"Look on the bright side, sis. The prince arranged for you to stay at a library. Doesn't _that _make you happy?"

Twilight then perked up, but still maintained her attitude.

"Yes! It does. And you know why? Because I'm right."

She then went over her mental list as she spoke.

"I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find proof of Phantasm Daemonis' return."

Thorn then proceeded to fold her arms as she spoke to her adopted big sister.

"Then…when will you make friends like the prince said?"

Twilight proceeded to continue as the chariot landed in the rural village that was their destination.

"He said to check on the preparations. I am his student and I will do my royal duty. But the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends."

Once the chariot came to a stop, the unicorn and the dragoness jumped off before Twilight thanked the pegasi.

"Thank you, sirs."

She then rejoined her assistant as the latter spoke.

"Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about."

Twilight rolled her eyes as Thorn gestured to the first pony that came up to them.

He was a bubble-gum pink stallion with a curly mane and tail, aquamarine eyes, and three balloons, one yellow and two blue, for a Cutie Mark. Despite her thoughts focusing on getting everything done in order to prevent Phantasm Daemonis' return, Twilight's deep subconscious found the colt rather cute.

"Come on, Twilight. Just try." Thorn urged her 'sister.'

Twilight was unsure, but smiled as she made the effort for her assistant.

"Uh… Hello?"

Suddenly, the bubblegum stallion jumped three feet into the air and gasped before he bolted to who knows where. When the stallion disappeared, Twilight narrowed her eyes in annoyance, and yet somehow, she was just as disappointed.

"Well… That was interesting."

Thorn sighing, the two headed off for their first destination in Ponyville. But not before teasing Twilight a bit.

"You know, Twilight. He was kinda cute."

Twilight failed to notice the faint blush appearing on her cheeks as they walked on.

* * *

><p><em>Later…<em>

As they walked down the path that lead to the outskirts of the village, Thorn pulled out from her messenger bag a scroll and a pencil. She read the title aloud so Twilight could hear.

"Summer Sun Celebration Official Overseer's Checklist. #1: Banquet preparations – Sweet Apple Acres."

As Thorn finished reading, the two found themselves on what may be the largest apple orchard they had ever seen. Granted, the _only_ apple orchard they had ever seen. As they reached the main gate of the farm, the two heard a deep, masculine voice calling out "Yee-haw!" The sound turned their attention to another stallion.

This stallion was stocky and well-built. He was an orange color with a short, blond mane and tail, both tied back. On his head was a brown Stetson hat and a yoke around his thick neck. On his flank were three apples and on his cheeks were freckles.

The emerald-eyed stallion galloped over to one of the nearby apple trees before turning around and bucked the trunk of the tree. The force made the tree shake enough so that the apples fell into the four baskets below. The stallion gave a proud smirk at the sight of his hard work.

Again, Twilight's subconscious was alerted as to how cute this stallion was. But again, she kept her focus on the task at hoof.

_"*sigh.*_ Let's get this over with."

She and Thorn then approached the Stallion as Twilight spoke.

"Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle-."

But Twilight soon found herself cut off as the stallion took her hoof and shook it with great speed and force that her foreleg began to hurt.

"Well howdy-doo, Miss Twilight. A pleasure makin' yer acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like makin' new friends."

Amidst the shaking, Twilight struggled to speak.

"Friends? Actually~ I…"

But she was cut off again, thankfully Applejack released his grip, as the latter continued to speak, giving her a wink.

"So. What can I do ya for?"

After a snickering Thorn stopped her hoof from shaking for who knows how long, Twilight resumed speaking to the farmcolt.

"Well, I am in fact here to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?"

Applejack gave a smile.

"We sure are. Would ya care to sample some?"

Twilight was hesitant for a few seconds before she gave him an answer.

"Well, as long as it doesn't take too long…"

But she then noticed the farmcolt had dashed over to a triangle and rung it rapidly before yelling out to the sky.

"SOUP'S ON, EVERYPONY!"

Just then, Twilight and Thorn soon found themselves in a stampede of ponies before they managed to find themselves at a table.

Applejack reappeared as he continued to speak.

"Now. Why don't I introduce ya'll to the Apple Family."

Twilight immediately regretted her past hesitance and tried to talk her way out of this.

"Thanks, but I really need to hurry-."

But before Twilight could even attempt to leave, she found herself approached by different ponies passing her a sample of a dish as Applejack introduced her to his kin.

"This here's Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp-"

He then took a deep breath before introducing three more ponies. The first was a strong-looking mare with a red coat, orangish-blond mane and tale, with an apple half on her flank. She was holding an apple cupcake.

"Big Ambrosia."

He then gestured to a young colt with a yellow coat, red mane and tail, a blue ball cap on his head and a multi-layered cake on his back.

"Applebuck. And..."

Applejack then pointed to an elder green pony asleep in a rocking chair. He had a Dutch apple pie for a Cutie Mark and an orange and yellow checked neckerchief around his neck.

"…Pappy Smith."

Applejack then took notice of his grandfather's sleeping and stopped the old pony's rocking.

"Up and at-em, Pappy Smith. We've got guests."

This was enough to get the old pony up and moving. Applejack grinned as he placed a hoof over Twilight's shoulder as he spoke to his kin.

"Well, I say they're already part of the family."

Hearing this, Twilight jolted away from the stallion's hoof as she once again tried to get out of the situation at hoof.

"He-he. Well. I can see the food situation is handled. So we'll be on our way."

Just then, a small, coltish voice caught her attention.

"Aren't ya gonna stay for brunch?"

It was Applebuck, giving her the puppy eyes, which Twilight tried to resist.

"Sorry, sweetie. But we have an awful lot to do…"

Everypony gave a saddened 'aww' in disappointment. This was officially something Twilight could no longer walk away from.

"Fine." She said flatly.

This got the Apple Family cheering as they brought Twilight into their celebration, much to Thorn's delight.

Applejack watched with a smile as he watched the pretty unicorn at least tried to socialize with his kinfolk. He then felt a jab at his side as Applebuck spoke with a smile.

"Yer new marefriend sure is nice."

A flash of red suddenly appeared on Applejack's cheeks as he tried to deter his brother's accusation. But before he could say anything, Pappy Smith and Big Ambrosia got into the conversation.

"Yes, it sure was nice that you've found a filly like her."

He then jabbed his grandson at the side with a mischievous smirk.

"Just take things slow, sonny. I don't think yer ready to give me great-grandkids, yet."

Ambrosia laughed.

"Eeyup."

Applejack's blushed deepened.

"Grandpappy!"

* * *

><p><em>Sometime Later…<em>

After a while, the two were finally able to leave Sweet Apple Acres as Thorn checked off the list.

"Food's all taken care of. Next is weather."

Twilight groaned as she lagged behind the dragoness.

"Ugh… I ate too much pie."

Thorn gave a grin at the unicorn.

"Well, we all like a colt who can cook. Shows he can be very supportive."

Twilight resisted the urge to give an eye roll for fear that she may lose what she had just eaten. Thorn then looked up to the sky as she spoke.

"There's supposed to be a Pegasus pony called 'Rainbow Blitz' clearing the clouds."

Twilight looked up to find the sky was just as partly cloudy as it was when she arrived in Ponyville.

"Well, he's not doing a very good job, is he?"

Just then, Twilight found herself flying from where she was standing and into a mud puddle in less than three seconds. Covered in mud, she heard a reckless-sounding voice speaking to her.

"He-he. Excuse me. Let me help you."

Twilight then sat up, only to be doused by a sudden downpour of rain.

She heard the voice laugh again as it spoke from above.

"He-he. Oops. Guess I overdid it."

It was then Twilight found herself in a multi-colored tornado as the voice spoke again

. "Let me take care of it with my 'rain-blow dry.'"

When the tornado faded, not only was Twilight dizzy, but her mane and tail were absolutely messed up. She then looked to the owner of the voice, who saw what had become of her and fell to the ground laughing with Thorn, who found her new do hilarious.

Agitated, Twilight looked at the pony before her. It was another stallion, this time a Pegasus. He was cyan blue with a spiky rainbow-colored mane and tail. He had magenta eyes and on his flank was a storm cloud Cutie Mark that had a bolt of multi-colored lightning striking from it. Unamused, she spoke to the stallion.

"Let me guess. You're Rainbow Blitz."

Hearing his name, the Pegasus stood up at attention as he spoke smugly.

"The one and only. Why? Ya heard of me, babe?"

Ignoring the 'babe' comment, Twilight spoke.

"I heard you're supposed to be keeping the sky clear."

She then sighed as she continued with a proper introduction.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle and the prince sent me to check on the weather."

Rainbow Blitz then flew up and laid down on a cloud as he waved a hoof.

"Yeah, yeah. That'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing."

This confused Twilight.

"Practicing? For what?"

Rainbow Blitz then pointed to a nearby poster.

"The Wonderbolts! They're going to perform at the Celebration, tomorrow. And I'm gonna show them my stuff."

It was then Twilight got an idea.

"_The _Wonderbolts?"

"Uh-uh."

"The most talented flyers in all of Equestria?"

"That's them."

Twilight then scoffed as she spoke.

"Please. They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't keep the sky clear for one measly day."

Blitz then narrowed his eyes at the mare.

"Hey! I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat."

Twilight then activated her plan.

"Prove it."

Never a pony to back down from a challenge, especially from a mare, Blitz flew off the cloud he was on and began punching and kicking the clouds into oblivion. To the out-of-towner's surprise, Rainbow Blitz was really fast. And I mean, _really_ fast.

And sure enough, he'd cleared the sky within the time limit.

"What'd I say? Ten…seconds…flat."

He then gave a cocky grin.

"I'd never leave Ponyville hanging."

He then laughed at Twilight and Thorn's shocked looks as he flew towards the unicorn.

"Ha-ha. You should see the look on your face. You're a laugh, Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait to hang out some more."

He then flew off as Thorn spoke in astonishment.

"Wow! He's amazing."

She then struggled to hold her laughter as Twilight looked to the sky as they continued on.

_"What a jerk! A very cute jerk, but a jerk none the less."_

* * *

><p><em>Soon After…<em>

"Decoration. Beautiful…" Thorn trailed off as the she and Twilight examined the decorations in the town hall.

With a smile, Twilight spoke.

"Yes. The décor's coming nicely. This ought to be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed."

But Thorn wasn't thinking about that.

"Not the décor…him…"

Sure enough, ahead of them was yet another stallion. This one may be more handsome than the last. He was a white unicorn with a wavy violet mane and tail. On his flank were three diamonds for a Cutie Mark. His sapphire eyes were going over various ribbons as he tried to decide which to use.

"No. No. No. Oh, goodness no."

Twilight looked to Thorn and found that the dragoness had become smitten with this unicorn as she checked herself.

"How are my spines? Are they straight?"

Twilight gave an amused eye roll as she approached the stallion.

"Good afternoon."

The stallion held up a hoof as he spoke.

"Just a moment, please. I am in the zone, as it were."

He then found a red, sparkly ribbon and tied it to one of the poles.

"Ah, yes. Sparkle always does the trick, doesn't it? Why Elusive, you are a talent."

The unicorn, Elusive, then turned to Twilight.

"Now, then. How can I help-WAAHH!"

The stallion gave out a scream as he saw Twilight.

"Good heavens, my dear! What ever happened to your coiffure?!"

Twilight looked at her hair as she spoke.

"Oh. You mean my mane? It's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations and I'll be out of your hair."

"Out of _my_ hair? What about your hair?"

He then led Twilight away much to the latter's dismay.

"Wait! Where're we going? Help!"

But her cries fell on deaf ears as Thorn floated haplessly behind them.

Not long after, the three of them were in the local boutique where Elusive took the time and effort to not only fix Twilight's mane and tail, but to find her a new outfit. As he examined one outfit, he then spoke to the mare.

"Now go on, my dear. You were telling me where you're from?"

A blush on her cheeks, Twilight spoke.

"I-I've been sent from Canterlot to…"

But she was once again interrupted as Elusive gasped in amazement.

"Canterlot?! Oh! I am so envious. The glamour. The sophistication. I have always dreamed of living there. I can't wait to hear all about it."

He then gave the mare a half-hug as he spoke.

"We are going to be the best of friends, you and I."

He then returned his attention to the outfit he had pulled out previously.

"Emerald?! What was I thinking? Let me get you something in a fabulous ruby."

As Elusive trotted off, a panicked Twilight took the love struck Thorn and bolted from the shop without a word.

* * *

><p><em>Shortly…<em>

Thorn sighed as she laid down on Twilight's back.

"Wasn't he wonderful?"

Twilight once again rolled her eyes despite her subconscious agreeing with Thorn.

"Focus, Juliet. What's next on the list?"

Snapping out of her stupor, Thorn brought out the list and read it.

"Ahem. Music. It's the last one."

Twilight sighed in relief as she walked.

"Finally. If we're lucky, I might be able to contact Gleaming Shield and tell her about what's going to happen."

Thorn raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure your big sister would be willing to take the time out of her busy schedule as Captain of the Royal Guard just for some pony tale?"

But before Twilight could respond, the melodious sound of birds singing caught their ears.

They looked off the road to find another cute Pegasus stallion conducting a flock of multiple-colored birds. The stallion himself was butter-colored with a rosy-pink mane and tail that flowed from his body like water, though the mane was cut short. On his flank were three butterflies. His cyan eyes turned his attention to a Blue Jay that was singing off key.

"Oh, excuse me." The stallion spoke in a soft, sweet voice as he flew up to the bird.

"Um, excuse me, sir. But your rhythm is a teeny-tiny bit off."

The stallion then flew back into place and began again.

"Now, follow me please. A one. A two. A one, two, three."

"Hi, there!" Twilight called out on cue, her voice startling the birds and the Pegasus.

Seeing what she had done, Twilight cringed apologetically.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check on the music and it sounds beautiful."

The Pegasus landed on the ground but remained silent as he shyly looked away.

_"Awkward." _Twilight thought as she tried to break the silence with a bit of conversation.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle."

Silence.

"What's your name?"

The stallion spoke in so small a voice that Twilight couldn't hear him.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" She asked.

The stallion repeated, only quieter.

Wanting to break the silence, Thorn looked at the list and spoke.

"His name is Butterscotch. He's the last pony on the list."

The stallion gasped as he jumped into the air excitedly.

"A baby dragon!"

He flew right up to Thorn as he continued to speak.

"Oh! I've never seen a baby dragon before! She's so cute!"

Thorn gave a smug look at Twilight.

"Well, well, well."

Butterscotch continued with the squeal-fest.

"Oh my! She talks. I didn't know dragons could talk. That's just so…incredibly wonderful. I just don't know what to say."

Just then, Twilight used her magic to levitate Thorn onto her back.

"Oh, well. If that's the case, then we'll be going."

But Butterscotch followed them, keenly interested in the dragoness.

"Oh! Wait! Wait! What's her name?"

Thorn answered happily for him.

"I'm Thorn."

Butterscotch smiled.

"Hi, Thorn. I'm Butterscotch. Wow! A talking dragon. And what do dragons talk about?"

"Well? What do you want to know?"

"Absolutely everything."

Twilight groaned as the two continued to talk down the path.

* * *

><p><em>In Ponyville…<em>

"…and that's the story of my entire life. Well, up until today. You wanna know about today?" Thorn concluded.

"Oh yes, please." Butterscotch answered.

But their conversation was interrupted by Twilight as she spoke as they stopped in front of a giant tree building.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. But it seems we're here. This is where I'm staying while in Ponyville, and my poor baby dragon needs her rest."

"No I…" But Thorn was cut off as Twilight bucked her off onto the ground.

"Aww, see? She's so sweepy, she can't even keep her wittle bawance."

Immediately, Butterscotch scooped the dragoness up before fluttering into the tree.

"Oh, poor thing. You simply must get her to bed."

Twilight then dashed in, took Thorn, and pushed Butterscotch out.

"Yes. Will get right on it. Well, good-night."

Then slammed the door in his face.

In the dark library, Thorn huffed at the unicorn.

"Huh. Rude, much?"

Twilight then walked over to Thorn, despite it being pitch black.

"Sorry, Thorn. But I have to convince the prince that Phantasm Daemonis is coming and we are running out of time. I just need some time to study without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now where's that light switch?"

Just then, the light came on and revealed the library to be full of ponies and decorations, the ponies yelling 'surprise.' Just them the bubblegum stallion from before appeared in front of her with a smile.

"Surprise! Hi. I'm Bubble Berry and I threw this party just for you. Were you surprised? Were you? Were you? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be quiet." Twilight groaned out a response.

Bubble Berry laughed.

"What? Silly. What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I'll tell you what. Boor-ring!"

The pink stallion continued to chatter as Twilight walked over to the refreshments table and poured a bottle of what she thought was a drink.

"…and now you have lots and lots of friends."

Twilight then made a face, much to the concern of the five stallions she met.

"Are you alright, sugar cube?" Applejack asked the mare before she bolted.

Berry took it another way.

"Aww. She's so happy, she's crying."

Thorn picked up the bottle Twilight had and read the label.

"Hot sauce?"

Berry then poured the hot sauce on a cupcake and ate it, much to his friends' disgust.

"What? It's good."

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Twilight was struggling to drown out the sound of the party below and tried to get some sleep. She looked at the clock only to find it an hour before dawn. The door then opened as Thorn called out to the unicorn.<p>

"Twilight. Bubble Berry just started playing 'Pin the Tail on the Pony.' Wanna play?"

"No! All of the ponies in this town, especially the stallions, are CRAZY! Do you know what time it is?" Twilight yelled.

"It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everypony has to stay up, or they'll miss the prince raise the sun. You really should lighten up, Twilight. It's a party." Thorn replied before she left.

Twilight laid on her bed before turning her attention to the moon, her face changing from disdain to concern.

"_Legend says it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in his escape. And he will bring about everlasting night."_

She then sighed as she spoke to herself.

"I hope Prince Solaris is right. I really hope it is just an old pony tale."

* * *

><p><em>Not Long After…<em>

Everypony soon gathered at the town hall, eager to see the prince raise the sun. Well…most ponies. Twilight was still worried about Phantasm Daemonis returning, only to have her worry paused by Bubble Berry.

"Isn't this exciting? Are you excited?"

He was then cut short when Butterscotch began conducting the bird choir. A spotlight then showed upon a middle-aged stallion as he gave a speech.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts. As mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration."

The ponies cheered before the mayor continued.

"In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise and celebrate this, the longest day of the year. And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land. The very pony who gives us the sun and moon each and every day. The good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria: **Prince Solaris**!"

Elusive then drew open the curtains to find…nothing.

"What?" The unicorn gasped.

As the crowd murmured, Twilight's stomach dropped as she looked to the moon to find the shadow of the moon having disappeared.

"This can't be good."

As the mayor tried to calm the ponies down, Elusive checked farther back before announcing to the ponies.

"He's gone!"

Suddenly, a wisp of blue smoke appeared as Elusive got back.

"Oh no." Twilight whispered as the smoke took shape.

In place of where Prince Solaris should be stood an alicorn stallion as black as midnight. His mane and tale were blue smoke with sparkles shining. He had a helm of pale blue and a breastplate of the same color. On his flank was a crescent moon.

"Phantasm Daemonis." Twilight spoke with dread as Thorn fainted from shock.

The stallion she feared of returning gave a chuckle.

"Ah. My beloved subjects. It's been so long since I have seen your sun-loving faces."

Rainbow Blitz's fur bristled as he spoke in demand of the strange stallion.

"What did you do to our prince?!"

He was ready to charge when Applejack caught him by the tail, holding him back.

"Whoa there, Nelly!"

The stallion chuckled darkly as he answered the Pegasus.

"Well, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?"

Bubble Berry was about to say something when Applejack stuffed an apple in his mouth to prevent him from doing so. The strange stallion continued.

"Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?"

"I have!" a voice spoke in defiance against the stallion.

He turned his attention to the lavender unicorn mare who stared him down.

"And I know who you are. You're the Demon of the Moon! **Phantasm Daemonis**!"

The ponies gasped at this as Phantasm Daemonis spoke.

"Well, well, well. Somepony who does remember me. I am flattered, my dear. Then you also know why I am here."

Twilight began to speak.

"You're here to…to…"

But her fear made her silent as she gulped.

Phantasm Daemonis chuckled again.

"Remember this day, ponies, for it was your last. From this moment on, the night…will last…forever!"

The mayor then called out to the guard that was present.

"Capture him! Only he knows were the prince is!"

Phantasm glared at the guards angrily as they charged toward him.

"You foals!"

He then used a strange sort of magic to send the guards into the wall. Having enough, Rainbow Blitz allowed some of his tail to break from Applejack's mouth as he charged at the fiend. To avoid being struck, Phantasm Daemonis turned into his wisp form, causing Blitz to halt in mid-air.

"What the…"

But he realized too late as a hoof struck at him from behind, causing the Pegasus to fall into one of the tables nearby. Butterscotch gasped.

"BLITZ!"

Phantasm Daemonis returned to his physical form before charging his horn, glaring at Rainbow Blitz.

"You foal! You really think you could defeat me?!"

The stallion closed his eyes, ready to take a hit, when a barrier from nowhere appeared before him, blocking the destructive magic of the Demon of the Moon. In between him and the shield…was Twilight Sparkle.

"Twilight?" Blitz asked before he passed out, Butterscotch flying right beside him.

As the shield dispersed, Phantasm gave an amused smile at Twilight.

"I am impressed. You were able to save him just in time. And with a high-level spell as well. You have caught my attention, young mare."

He then used his smoke-like mane to tilt Twilight's chin as he approached her.

"Would you be so kind in honoring me with your name?"

Twilight struggled to get out of his grasp as she spoke.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle. Prince Solaris' most loyal student."

A smirk appeared on Phantasm Daemonis' face as he spoke.

"So. You are Solaris' student. Well, my dear Twilight. Anything that belongs to Solaris, will belong to me."

It was then the Demon of the Moon did something Twilight failed to comprehend.

He kissed her.

The stallions she met gasped as rage boiled in them, even Butterscotch and Bubble Berry. Applejack charged, forcing Phantasm Daemonis away from a stunned Twilight.

"Stay away from her!" he growled through his teeth.

As the other stallions joined in, Phantasm returned his gaze to Twilight, continuing to smirk.

"Until we meet again, my dear Twilight Sparkle."

Just then, Phantasm Daemonis reverted to smoke-form and flew out of the town hall, leaving frightened ponies and a shocked Twilight behind.

"Until next time…"


End file.
